The price of electronic devices has continued to decrease dramatically. The variety of consumer electronic components and automation electronics that can be purchased has continued to increase. For example, digital video recorders, DVD players, large screen TVs, multi-carousel CD players, MP3 players, video games consoles and similar consumer electronic items have continued to drop in price and become more widely available. Other examples of home electronics that are widely available include: remotely controlled light switches and dimmers, wireless networks, wireless power controls, wireless switches, remote controlled fireplaces, garage doors and even appliances. The decreases in price and increased availability have made home audio, home video, and automation electronics more available to end users.
The availability of electronic equipment has also increased consumer interest in networking such devices together. It has become easier and less expensive to buy many networkable components that can be used to control lighting, monitor appliances, access environmental controls, and provide high quality audio-visual entertainment through broadcast television, satellite programs, cable programs, and internet connections for an automation network.
The increasing availability of wireless networks has enabled a wide variety of devices to be centrally controlled through the use of wireless automation networks. However, even with the ever increasing availability of wireless networks, automation networks are still only installed in limited numbers.
Remote controls used to remotely control fixtures, devices, etc., have proven to be expensive, as well as difficult to program and use. Remote controls are often operable through either radio frequency or an infrared link to transmit control signals to the device to be controlled. More recent developments allow the use of Bluetooth® wireless technology and other technologies and methods for remote control signaling and operation. Each manufacturer of a controllable device usually provides its own remote control apparatus for the device to be controlled. The proliferation of remote controls further complicates their usage as the homeowner becomes confused as to how each remote control device operates or how the control device is to be programmed.
Some manufacturers provide a universal remote control device that is operable to control the operation of more than one electrical or electronic device. By properly programming such a universal remote control device, the remote control can provide the proper control signals to effectuate the remote control of at least two devices. However, universal remote control devices are known to be difficult to program and confusing to use.
Typical remote controls are often based on a button-centric paradigm and usually contain a large number of buttons and/or a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. This can cause a crowded layout which in turn can lead to considerable confusion and intimidation. Users may have difficulty finding a desired button. Often the lighting is dim in a room in which the remote control is used. This can make it difficult to read the legends on the crowded button layout. The success of remote control devices has been limited at least in part by the inclusion of a large number of buttons or use of an LCD screen which results in increased complexity and a higher cost.